


[东马] 20th Century Boy

by 2104



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[东马] 20th Century Boy

出道以前，李东赫做过一个想吃的东西怎么也吃不到的梦。  
梦里他走在黑暗中，雾气在他周围升起，空气又湿又重，连呼吸都困难，在这一团雾气里，他看见李马克。  
比他虚长十个月的外国练习生穿了一身过长的廉价西服，打着领带，单手托个盘子走在他前面，虚势得不得了。盘子是银制的，擦得锃亮，李东赫跟在他身后越走越快，李马克也越走越快，雾气浓得化不开，最后他小跑起来，对方也跑，与他保持着恒定的距离。  
事实上，李东赫连盘子里盛着什么都毫无头绪，只是知道自己得吃掉它，那是脱离困境的唯一途径。他开始连名带姓叫李马克的名字，他说马克哥等等我，他大骂对方铁石心肠，可李马克始终连头都不肯回一下。  
黑到了极致会变成固体，困于其中的人被桎梏手足，封住口鼻，挣扎无用便不再尝试。最后李东赫很累了，干脆一屁股坐在地上，没想到李马克折返回来，蹲在他面前看了好一会儿，然后伸出另一只手摸摸他的脸。  
他叹了口气说：“就留下来不行吗？”

好吃的食物和把食物做得好吃对李东赫来说是很容易获得的两件快乐事，但他对此也绝谈不上执着，就如同他对大多数事物的兴趣一般。  
会做这样的梦大抵还是因为他当时正处青春期，又为出道的事情焦虑，身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着饥饿，同食欲一起未被填满的还有性欲，还有被爱的缺口。  
第二天他们没有公开行程，李东赫比谁都晚出门，在阳台上晾床单的时候，把胡乱入梦的李马克在心里辱骂了八百遍。

大概是白天洗床单浸了冷水的缘故，中午的时候李东赫就发起了低烧，他的娇气大多是挂在嘴上说说，可身体却真敏感得很，风吹草动就头疼脑热的，像是一台过于精密的仪器，一年数到头倒有300天不是完好的。  
下午声乐课上李马克就凑过来，小声问他是不是嗓子哑了，李东赫戴着耳机装没听见，若是承认了，他的唠叨室友准得再说一通“早跟你说这个天还不用开空调”或是“上上周就提醒你换厚被子了”之类的屁话，而凌晨刚做过春梦的李东赫此刻最不想听到的就是来自春梦对象的屁话。  
等终于结束练习回到宿舍，李东赫已经烧得脸都红了，脑袋也晕乎乎的，洗完澡出来发现李马克爬到了上铺——那本来是李东赫的上铺——趴在床铺的栏杆上问他：“你就睡下铺吧，晚上还得起来吃药。东赫什么时候换床单了？”  
李东赫翻了个白眼，用手指指喉咙表示不想说话，他的嗓子其实已经烧麻木感觉不到痛了，所以他只是单纯地，不想理他。  
他这一夜几乎没睡，闭上眼就觉得雾气缠身，难以呼吸，身体其他部件已经困倦到极点，眼睛都快睁不开了，偏偏脑子兴奋得要命，数着秒针在墙上滴答作响，随着耐心耗尽开始不安地翻腾。  
李马克谨遵医嘱，按照四小时一颗药的间隔定了闹钟，半夜爬下床把他叫起来吃药，最后干脆把被子从上铺抱下来偎在沙发上睡过了下半夜。直到沙发那边传来均匀缓慢的呼吸声，李东赫才撑着床头坐起来一点，他偏偏头就能看到对方毛刺刺的脑袋，细软的毛发在窗口透出的那一点亮里泛着绒绒的光，像过了几个世纪一样漫长。  
他想起前一夜的梦，想起一睁眼黑乎乎半清不楚看见的那张脸，心里噼里啪啦又是一阵翻腾，某种细微的感情从他身体的每一根毛细血管破土而出，伸出柔软的触角，柔软、幼小、疼痛。  
直到窗外开始透出清晨的灰蓝色，李东赫才勉强合了眼。浑浑噩噩之中，李马克在沙发边坐了很久，然后走到他的床边蹲下。  
这场景如此熟悉，让李东赫不敢睁眼，可他却无法控制自己的睫毛在湿润的空气中乱颤。  
李马克没有发现，李马克是个近视眼，这真是谢天谢地。  
然后大近视眯起了眼睛，真的伸手摸了摸他的脸。李东赫只恍惚了零点一秒便明白这不是昨夜的梦又找上门来，因为对方手上练吉他磨出的薄茧蹭疼了他。  
李马克叹了一口气。  
李东赫觉得自己这次发烧实打实的亏了，恐怕还烧出了点别的毛病：李马克几不可闻地叹了口气，他的眼泪都快要掉下来了。

直到右腿受伤回家休养以后，李东赫才又一次做到那个梦，只是这回梦里连扮相拙劣的李马克都没有。盘子悬空漂浮着，像个幽灵，李东赫轻而易举就拿到了它，银制的盘子里盛着一碟药，药片胶囊药丸冲剂口服液，花花绿绿地摆满了，他在路边坐下，往嘴里一颗一颗丢药片，等着梦自己醒过来，红的蓝的药片慢慢化开，苦了他一嘴。李东赫自嘲地想着：成年以后吃药连层糖衣也不裹了，做梦连个李马克也不给了，啧。  
随即就被右腿传来的痛感拉回现实。  
明明是在冬天，窗外天寒地冻，室内暖气足得令他嘴唇干裂。将醒未醒时的朦胧感受却让李东赫想起小时候夏日的冗长午睡，醒来的时候总是心悸，有着会发生什么糟糕事情的预感，揉着眼睛下床，直到看见父母才能安下心来。  
可这次不同，他在几天前已经成年了，好的、坏的、预感、不安、疼痛，他得独自担负这一切。

非要讲的话，李东赫真正的成年期比时钟上转到2019年的这秒来得早太多了，早到他也记不得自己是从哪一刻起放弃了作为孩子的没关系慢慢来就好，跟随成年人的快节奏，投入娱乐工业的洪流。  
“反正你有的是时间，有的是机会”，时间和机会都只是孩童的特权。  
但是，你知道的，故事总有这个但是——就像少年漫画的主角人生总得有个转折点，命运这家伙开玩笑似的，在他真正快要成年的这一刻，在李东赫的前方竖起块此路不通的告示牌，反抗无效。  
起初几天是很着急的，也很伤心，可是急着急着还是会饿，伤心着伤心着就睡着了，人类本能并不因他右腿的伤情而产生异变。  
李东赫跟自己僵持了几天，发现没有办法，这次真的，一点儿办法也没有，往哪个方向走都狠狠撞在墙上，何况他其实并不能真的“走”，便也只好接受，踩下刹车，缓缓地停住了。  
他自小便能在任何状况下找到舒服活着的最优解，没道理在有了大把时间的当下反而做不到。  
他追着看了队友们年末密集的舞台行程，也补上了许多之前抽不出空的影剧综艺，突然下坠的感觉竟令他有些着迷，他整夜整夜看着显示屏里的悲欢笑泪，黑暗中只有加湿器的开关泛着莹莹的光，李东赫从来搞不明白为什么病号的房间里总得开个加湿器，好像湿润真可以带来什么安慰。小红灯明明暗暗，像日落，像吸血鬼的眼睛。  
他直看到眼睛胀痛，结膜充血，滴了眼药水倒卧在床上，心想这下可好，他现在不止瘸了，还要瞎了。他这样想着陷入深沉的睡眠，一觉睡了十几个小时，醒来时他的小妹妹正把手指伸在他鼻子前试探呼吸，被他抓到面前一通蹂躏。  
加湿器仍然兢兢业业运转着，红光闪动，像日落，像是他的眼睛。  
再过几天，他开始收到队友们的通话请求，起初几次李东赫还总有些手足无措。他平生最怕落入尴尬境地，只是想想就手脚蜷缩，却万万没料到有一天自己也会成为提纯浓缩的尴尬本身，像是个不听话的阑尾，被昭告天下：他很疼，但你看，我们没切掉他。  
可到最后李东赫连这个都可以熟练应对，也还是因为那四个字：没有办法。

无论是没事做还是没办法，这境况对李东赫而言都相当新鲜，有那么一段时日他觉得自己活在云上，旁观着这个叫李东赫的人类的生活，就像在云层和云层之间颠簸不知天日，周遭一切连带自己都融成一片混沌鸿蒙，错觉他之前的几年十几年也都是无所事事这么过。  
直到李马克送的成年礼寄到家中，他才好像突然找到了与地面的联结，有了脚踏实地的实感。  
连包装大小都不必看李东赫就知道对方送他的是那双鞋，他受伤的前几天，那人还在自以为不动声色地在宿舍里询问大家最近有没有买新鞋。  
是的，我没买，就在等你送我呐，李东赫差点没忍住这样回答他。  
李马克送的礼物用意总是直白浅显，送鞋子是因为他喜欢，送世界拼图是在说想一起环游世界，送圣经的时候李东赫问他，是方便在做爱以后马上告解么？李马克从脸红到了脖子，严正抗议说只是希望东赫可以更幸福。  
打开包装掉出来一张卡片，字体工整烫金印刷，下面还有一行李马克手写的狗刨字“get well soon”，字未干透时就被他的手背擦到，留下了黑色的墨迹。李东赫不得不承认，即便只是想象这个手忙脚乱的画面也足以令他开心。  
李马克总能令他开心，李马克是个好人。  
他的好是那种笼统的好，全面而模糊，事实上并不能取悦所有人。像是一把芹菜，绿色环保健康无污染非转基因，跟牛肉一起炒还不错，可榨成芹菜汁就会让所有人皱起眉头。  
李马克就是那杯芹菜汁。  
可当你在休假的最后一天，捏着鼻子灌下那一大杯绿色液体，这些天暴饮暴食的罪恶感全被涤荡干净，你的血压、灵魂和身体又轻盈起来，它变成一种宽慰：你很健康，你是好的。  
李东赫不认为自己是个顶高尚的人，他的生活方式也不够健康，而如果他去投简历，特长那栏十有八九会填上不动声色地偷懒、捉弄人还装无辜之类的，他们太小就直面了整个世界，早已被生活的重锤捶打过千八百遍，到了每一日的末尾难免经历自厌、怀疑、压力和丧气。  
在这样的困局里，李马克始终是他的那颗安慰剂，起初是用自省、夸奖、批评和吵架，后来是用爱情。  
这让李东赫沾沾自喜，长出坚韧的外壳，圆融得不着痕迹，李马克这样一个好人为他担心、跟他生气，甚至爱他，这足以说明李东赫是高尚的、健康的、全力以赴的，李东赫是好的，李东赫总会好起来的。

只有这一次李东赫没有好起来，就算喝掉一吨芹菜汁也收效甚微。  
“那天你提前走了。”那一吨芹菜汁没头没脑说起这句的时候，李东赫的脑袋还埋在对方的肩膀里。  
被对方猛然拉进房间里的时候，李马克正准备去卸妆。伤员仗着伤员的特殊身份把他困在自己的身体和墙壁之间的狭小空间里，一条腿卡在他的身侧，这样气势满满的高难度动作对于健全的李东赫来说简直难以想象，李马克配合他稍稍弯了腿，然后就被亲得满脸口水，亮晶晶的。  
李东赫是故意的，李马克做什么事都很规矩，仿佛在完成什么礼仪，李东赫若是不知道大概会误解全加拿大人见面都客客气气地湿吻打招呼，所以李东赫占主导的时候总要故意跟他作对，把一切搞得乱糟糟的，把他搞得乱糟糟的。  
湿吻的恋人也是要活命的，李马克在他们稍稍分开喘气的间隙里问出他憋了快两个月的问题。

严格说来，“那天你提前走了”并不算是个问题。可是不费吹灰之力，李东赫就能想象出他现在的样子。李马克会低头看着他，没什么压迫感但非常真挚的，他的眼睛会睁得比平日里更圆一些，泛起水光，他的视线沉甸甸的，似有重量，压弯了他的眉毛，自己要是不回答，他就会一直这样看着他，像是受了天大的委屈，他李东赫给受的，天大的委屈。  
李东赫满打满算只休了一个月，他在农历新年后就跟着众人一起回归了宿舍生活，此时他腿伤尚未好全，但生活无虞。  
这天下午他们刚刚结束了一个团体拍摄，棚拍快结束的时候，staff提到上个月他们参与的致敬巨星的项目过两天就要上线了，叫他们过去看一下成品MV。  
李马克问的便是MV录制那天。那是一月初的某个下午，李东赫记得天气不错，虽然冷，可天上有明晃晃的太阳。他早上去医院例行检查，然后去公司，是他受伤后第一次回公司——那天有每季度行程告知的例会。  
因为下午就要录MV，他们午饭吃得早，好久不见的忙内被哥哥们留下来一起吃饭，致敬项目的行程他们年前就定下了，李东赫本来是他们中最期待的一个，眼下却也是因为他的存在，没谁愿主动提起。  
他们吃饭向来很快，接近尾声时，整顿饭都没怎么说话的李马克忽然抬头，眯着眼睛问他：“东赫，东赫下午一起去吧。”  
李东赫刚喝进一口热汤，手里扇着风，冲李马克点点头，发现没戴隐形的这哥哥根本眼睛都没对上焦，于是比了个OK的手势伸到对方面前，作势要捏他的脸，又被李马克轻巧地拍回来。  
所有人都松了一口气的模样，好像什么都没改变。

MV的录制很顺利，他们中途休息了一次补妆。回到化妆间的时候，李东赫斜靠在三人位的沙发上，怀里抱着个抱枕，放下手机跟他们打招呼，给出花痴少女般的夸张反应。  
化妆镜两边的白炽灯砰砰亮起，没几分钟就烘得李马克脸颊热乎乎地红起来，他刘海被掀开，露出整个额头。李东赫在镜子里对他眨眼睛，“哥哥好帅”他用口型跟他说。  
李马克没忍住，笑得面容扭曲，化妆师姐姐佯装生气，凶狠地让他把眼睛闭起来。  
等再睁开眼时，李东赫已经睡着了。他白色的耳机线没入抱枕，眉眼嘴角都是往下垂的弧度，他的睫毛在光线里颤动，仿佛落入陷阱垂死挣扎的昆虫。  
李东赫被困住了，困在李马克的镜子里，连鼻翼旁的那一小颗痣都能看清，像要虚化在光线里。  
李马克起身关上了自己这边的光源，心里一阵泛酸。他不晓得自己把李东赫圈在这里是为了什么，对方的疲惫、无聊和不甘心可想而知，可在那个时刻他就是没法不去绑了他来跟自己一起，他就是无论如何都不愿意放过他。  
或许只是为了自己能心安。伤员安置在身边他才不会发慌，他时时能看到才不必揣测他说好多了是不是真的好多了，他声音里的开朗是不是假装。声音会骗人，嗅觉有限制，他的味觉被李东赫形容为“一场灾难”，所以习惯了一切非得看到才能确认，重要的东西要用李敏亨的眼睛一直看着才可以。  
李东赫总说他是个好人，夸他时说，笑他时说，舞台上说，在床上也说。可李马克又算得上什么好人呢，也不过是个因为私心就非得把明知艰难的恋人圈在身边的家伙罢了。  
周遭吵闹，可是忙中有序，每个人都有自己的行进路线、待完成事项和远大前程，兢兢业业做着庞大机器上的一颗螺丝钉，没有人发现在这一刻李马克暂时性湮没于背景，存在感完全地消失了。  
他垂下头看了一会儿这段时间和对方的来往消息，小幅度地抬起手臂，在镜子里拢住了李东赫的脸。  
这个姿势与其说是保护，不如说是等待，因为还很弱小，因为无能为力。

那天收工比计划得早，经纪人安排了地点，通知他们聚餐。回到化妆间，沙发上已空无一人。  
“楷灿说很累，就刚刚，所以先把他送回家了，他转告你们反正他现在也不能喝酒，下次再跟哥哥们吃饭啦。”  
“可是他已经成年了……”  
捎话的staff拍了拍自己的腿，挂着礼貌的无奈笑容，脸上直接写着：这还需要我来说明么？  
李马克觉得自己怕是被谁迎头浇了一桶冰水。他实在糟糕透顶，在发现李东赫从他的镜中脱困了的那一刻，对方的身体状况心情如何都不在他的关心范畴里，他唯一的念头只有你先走了，为什么不再等等我。  
所以，李马克也不明白为什么这个强词夺理的问题可以在他心里生根发芽疯长了两个月，藤蔓缠得他寸步难行，明明是他自己没道理的。可李马克还是问出了口，他不知道自己期待着怎样的回答，难道指望李东赫看不穿他心虚？

李东赫的脑袋在他肩窝里停留了很久，像一只困倦的雏鸟归巢。  
有几个时刻李马克怀疑他是否睡着了，可没有人睡着时连呼吸都不发出声音。然后他整个人都泄了气，放弃了壁咚李马克的奇怪姿势，自顾自坐到了床边，腿伸得笔直。  
“六岁的时候，我的梦想是做海盗，杰克·斯派罗船长。那时候我家还住在济州岛上，邻居家有个小孩和我差不多大，我们关系很好。他的叔叔有艘渔船，可以出海。济州岛也不是人人都有船的，你知道吧。那个叔叔皮肤很黑，总是戴一顶黄色的帽子，有点像是小学生戴的那种，而且他也真的没什么大人架子，我们当面跟他开玩笑也不会生气。”  
“有一年暑假他真的带我们出海，背着空气瓶去捞龙虾和蛤蜊，我到长大以后才知道，近海其实很难有什么收获的，所以他其实就是带我们几个小孩去玩。”  
“‘这些都太小了，还是baby，放过你们了！’他总是一边这么说着，一边挑拣出那些手指长度的虾和石子大小的贝类，扔回海里。”  
“开学以后，我们就没再出过海，慢慢地叔叔也不再来我邻居家串门，但是有一次朋友带了三只蛤蜊给我，说是他叔叔最近一次出海打到的，指名道姓要送给我，那三只蛤蜊也很小，只比我指甲盖大一点，大拇指，我是说，但是贝壳上有粉色的条纹，很漂亮。”  
“朋友给我的时候说它们是活的，我们为此专门买了个小鱼缸，可我一次也没见它们张开壳或者是在海水里游动……”  
李东赫说着说着有些哽住了，他觉得有些口渴。  
“后来呢？”  
“后来他叔叔死了。”  
“那时候我们家已经决定搬回首尔，我爸不在，妈妈带我去吊唁，我那时候才知道叔叔总是戴着那顶帽子是因为他的头发已经都掉光了。回家的时候，开到半路，妈妈想起来把手套忘在了医院灵堂，我们又开回去，刚拐过路口，远远地就看到叔叔的妻子杵在医院门口，她向着最后一辆黑色轿车鞠躬，目送它开走，她偻着腰就没再站起来，妈妈说她哭得厉害，可我只看到她全身在发抖。”  
“就像是，像一只尾刺被拔掉的蜜蜂，又疼，又快要死掉了。”  
“那时候我就想，如果有一天非得让我死掉也没关系的，但最好别让我疼，无论是身体还是这里，”他按住自己的左胸，“我太怕会疼了，一丁点儿都不行。”  
“那天，你说的那天，我好嫉妒你们，嫉妒马克哥做了我想做的事，还做得很好，也嫉妒其他人能和哥哥一起，可我不应该的，明明没有这个立场。我在那里的时候，甚至你们所有人都还要关照我的心情。”  
“那让我觉得很疼，嫉妒很疼，发现自己糟糕透了也很疼，比腿伤还疼得厉害，所以逃走了。”  
李东赫的嘴唇微张着，还是暗沉的粉色，有点儿裂开了。他从头到尾都异常平静，仿佛在讲别人的事情。

而李东赫那天的故事还有下半部分：他站在自己的房门前，听见父母与送他回家的工作人员告别，等到窗外传来汽车驶离的引擎声，才推门而入。他房间向西，冬天总是很阴冷，正对夕阳的光线，房间里的所有事物都被拉出不像话的长长的影子，像是蛰伏在光明中的怪物。只离开半天而已，他的眼罩和睡衣还乱糟糟扔在一块，却又有哪里微妙的不一样了。  
房门在他身后关上，寂静、气味、书柜上摆的低年级的教材和漫画书、洒落在书柜上的光线、墙上的英国摇滚乐队海报，海报中的吉他正要被砸烂。屋里的一切都在跟他低诉，让他沉进记忆的池塘。这些记忆拥抱他，淹没他，令他哽咽。这是他的房间，它属于十二岁那个爱唱歌的小男孩，却不属于已经二十岁的李楷灿。  
他再次在床上躺下，眼中几乎涌出泪水，这该死的，该死的童年印记。  
他的床头上方就是书架，热血漫封面的主角居高临下地看着他。  
热血漫画一度被说中二，实际上如今真正的中二生如朴志晟已经不看这些了，李东赫表示理解：漫画里的主角们总得经历告白被拒，失去亲人，与同伴全部失散，遍体鳞伤站在世界尽头的孤岛上，茕茕孑立像是末日降临。  
要是有的选，李东赫也不想和主角剧本产生共鸣，男二男三号也不要，主角身边的亲密伙伴往往是比主角更倒霉的存在，男四号或者男五号就还不错，他们可爱又迷人，可以偶尔脱线，认真起来却总是游刃有余，他们亦正亦邪，戏里戏外都是高人气，在小事上给主角制造麻烦，又在关键时刻救下他的命，他别扭地不肯承认和男主之间存在友情这种恶俗的东西，但所有人都说他们相杀相爱。  
做主角是需要天赋的，或许是天赋，或许是命硬。直到认识了李马克以后， 李东赫看过的所有少年漫主角才有了现实对应的脸。  
生于99年的异国少年拥有属于上世纪的美好品质：正直、诚实、勤奋、健气、全力以赴、适度的乐观，还有不合时宜的理想主义，上世纪的人们还崇尚多吃蔬菜和水果，而不是像现在一把一把往嘴里塞维生素补充剂。  
这样的人合该是要做主角的，即便遍体鳞伤茕茕孑立，也有一腔孤勇锻铸的剑，他拿起这把剑向唯一的正前方走去，无论那里等待的是巨人、恶龙还是风车。全世界都依托这个少年人守护，他是被银河系亲吻的对象，而世界和银河系中当然也包括了李东赫。  
只是这一次，李东赫啃秃了自己的每一根手指，才能阻止泪水再次涌上来。  
世界尽头的孤岛具象为他童年的这个房间，而尽管并非世界末日，他也没有哪一刻比此刻更加意识到自己已是彻底的茕茕孑立。那不是指真正一人独处的不便和孤单，也算不上多么值得哭天抢地的惨状，而是孤独穿透了黑白的色调和纸张，穿透了男主角给他的庇佑和屏障，穿透了李东赫自己的胸口，砸出爱也救不了的空洞。

直到李马克手上的薄茧蹭疼了他的脸，李东赫才从恍神中清醒过来，方才交换口水的行径令他沾到到了对方脸上带的妆，一边脸颊有细碎的光闪烁，像是那一小撮雀斑被赋予生命，活了过来。  
细碎的亮片沾得很牢，李马克没弄掉就看到那人皱起了眉头。  
“很疼么？”  
李东赫点点头闭上眼睛，像下定了什么决心似地，一口咬在了李马克的肩膀上，对方猝不及防在他背上狠抓了一把，可能抓破了皮，他内里的血肉都能感到呼吸拂过的刺激，可是没关系，现在都没关系了，李马克的肩膀铁定是被他咬破了，渗出新鲜的铁锈味道。  
“有这么疼？”  
“要更疼36.3倍呢。”李东赫开始不讲道理。  
他的手伸进青年的衬衣，手掌擦过包着肋骨的薄薄肌肤，薄但是有触感，是他浑身上下最好摸的部位之一。  
“马克哥瘦了哎。”  
手指陷进骨骼与骨骼的间隙里，直到在脊背处十指合拢。  
李东赫从始至终都闭着眼睛。  
李马克卷起了他的T恤下摆，卡在粉褐色的乳尖，俯下身汹汹地去咬，那人吃不住痛地抽气，勒紧了环在他后腰上的手臂。青年担心着他的伤处，跪趴到他的身体左侧。  
蜻蜓点水般的刺激和忽然消失的体温让李东赫下意识发出一声难耐的喘息。李马克向他伸出手去，他的手抖抖索索的，说不上是因为疼痛还是因为难过，或许二者本来就是同一件事情，他捧住李东赫的脸，指尖轻柔地触碰他的眼睛，颤动地哄劝它们睁开，另一只手去揉弄他已经红肿的胸口，然后停在了那里。  
李东赫已经完全勃起了，顶端流出液体，硬得发痛，他开始使用自己惯常的伎俩，哑着嗓子小声喘着叫唤，“哥哥……哥哥摸摸我”，他含住对方肩膀上新鲜的伤口，周围还有一圈他的齿印，试探地伸出舌头去舔。  
可是哥哥并不管他。  
如果时间停在这里，李马克觉得自己可以永无止境地这样磨他下去，折磨他，也折磨自己，他们都无法得到完全的纾解，他们要永远对彼此不满足。  
直到他的手被李马克拉着探入一处意料之外的所在，李东赫才睁开眼睛。他的润滑液不知道扔在了哪里，只能随手抹了一把体液混合物探进窄小的甬道，稀薄的液体其实很难起到润滑的作用，他的手被李马克的下面夹得死紧。  
可是对方眉头皱起咬着下嘴唇，明明疼得要命，却还是在他的手指上开拓自己的样子，让李东赫几乎立刻就能射出来。  
那处张合的穴口让李东赫想起幼时养过的贝类。  
粉红、湿润、温暖、柔软的贝肉、安慰剂、芹菜汁、他的绿色的小怪物。  
胸口那个一直鼓噪着的风洞像是得到了安抚，渐渐平息，发出呜呜的咽声。  
李马克终于把李东赫的下体整个吞掉的时候，他们俩都长长呼了一口气，极其陌生的刺激感和愈加强烈的疼痛让他们的呼吸变得浅而急促，李东赫的手摩挲着身前半硬的阴茎。现在他在他的身体里面了，能够清晰地感受到李马克每一个最忠实的反应，他微微避开的眼睛、生理性流泪到哽咽、呼吸时肠道的挤压和他在面对李东赫时有多么不堪一击。  
这场性事漫长得磨光了他们所有的耐心，最终在李马克的身体里射出来的时候，李东赫觉得对方像个受难的圣徒，他被钉在自己的阴茎上，双手握住他颤动的腰，他握得那么重，像是要把他的髂骨捏碎了。  
最后他用手把李马克摸到了高潮，对方颤抖着覆上他的身体，他们额头相抵，像两只相互舔舐的小动物。  
小动物们不知道这只是第一次而已，未来他们还会遇到无数的险阻、分离、命运暗中给出的标价和无解的困局，但无论如何，爱总能囫囵成一个安慰。

李马克用他的耳朵磨牙，像是在喃喃自语：“没关系的，东赫啊，没关系的。”  
李东赫被他蹭了一脑门的冷汗。他想，这次或许是真的，自己就要好起来了。

THE END


End file.
